Amor Prohibido
by Dany LopMesz
Summary: Tres hermanos entran a una casa en busca de venganza, lo que ellos no saben es que sus planes se verán frustrados por 3 pequeños obstáculos. ¿Será más su deseo de venganza que cualquier otra cosa?


_Holaa :) pues aquí les traigo otra nueva historia de Inuyasha (: está basada en una novela colombiana y mexicana, unos la han de conocer como Pasión de Gavilanes en la versión colombiana y Fuego en la Sangre en México._

_Juan= Sesshomaru, Sofía= Rin, Oscar= Miroku, Ximena= Sango, Franco= Inuyasha, Sarita= Aome, Rosario= Kikyo, Eva=Kaede, Don Agustin= Totosai, Gabriela= Naomi Fernando= Bankotsu, Padre Tadeo= Myoga, Ruth= Kagura._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mia._

_Como dije esta historia está basada en la novela__ Fuego en la Sangre__ mas no es lo mismo ya que le cambiare muchas cosas (: se supone que en la novela la pareja principal es __Juan y Sofía__ que en este caso sería Inuyasha y Aome pero esa pareja no me gusta mucho así que la cambie por Sesshomaru y Rin por lo cual Aome e Inuyasha serán __Franco y Sara __y esta si será la pareja protagonistas :D_

_A&I&K&? _

_S&M&?&?_

_R&S&K&?_

_Los signos de interrogación (?) significan que aun no se que nombre ponerles a los otros personajes para juntar nuestros tres cuartetos amorosos ;) _

Capítulo 1 Inicio

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para los hermanos Taisho, el rio con el sonido de sus pequeñas olas los deleitaban, el cantar de los pájaros hacían un hermosa melodía junto con el de los grillos, para ellos tal maravilla era cotidiana.

La familia Taisho se conformaba tan solo por 4 hermanos, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha y la menor de los tres Kanna ya que cuando estos eran apenas unos niños mataron a sus padres por razones que ellos mismos desconocían.

Como todos los días al salir el sol los hombres de la casa se preparaban para ir a trabajar mientras que su hermana de 17 años se quedaba en la casa haciendo los quehaceres del hogar.

-Inuyasha, despiértate hombre que ya es tarde y tenemos que ir a la panadería-lo movía de un lado a otro su hermano mayor, al ver que este seguía dormido volvió a hablar-carajo te estoy hablando.

-ya, ya me pare-se levanto de un solo salto de aquella vieja cama en la cual dormía todas las noches- ¿ves?-se poso a lado de su hermano- Sesshomaru por una vez no seas tan malhumorado.

-ya Inuyasha deja de molestar a nuestro hermano mayor-los interrumpió la voz de otro hombre detrás de ellos-no ves que el solo se ha preocupado por nosotros desde que nuestros padres murieron.

-y no lo estoy negando Miroku, solo le pido que no sea tan enojón.

El mayor de los 4 hermanos era Sesshomaru, tenía 23 años, el era alto, cabello negro como la noche y corto, unos ojos raramente color dorado. El segundo de ellos era Miroku, con 21 años, alto, cabello color negro un poco corto pero amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos de color azul como el mar, Inuyasha, tenía 19 años de edad por lo tanto era el menor de los 3 hombres, un poco menos alto que su hermano Sesshomaru, pero de buen porte, sus ojos al igual que el mayor de los 3 de color ámbar y grandes, su cabello corto y azabache y su hermana la niña de sus ojos era una jovencita bastante bonita, de estatura un poco baja, ojos del mismo color de los de su hermano Miroku y su cabello negro liso, ellos eran humildes y no contaban con mucho dinero, en si solo tenían para sobrevivir.

-dejen de discutir tan temprano hermanos-hablo la pequeña mujer que iba entrando al cuarto de sus hermanos, a lo que ellos asintieron-les quiero pedir permiso para ir a la cascada que está cerca de la hacienda de los Takama ¿me dejan?

-pero por supuesto que si mi niña-se acerco a ella el ojiambar mayor para abrazarla-sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada.

-pero tienes que llegar antes de que se meta el sol-intervino el pelinegro-si no te volveremos a dar permiso Kanna.

-ten por seguro que llegare antes del atardecer Miroku, por eso no te preocupes-la castaña les dedico una sonrisa de lado a lado a sus hermanos.

Dicho esto cada quien tomo su camino, los hermanos fueron a la panadería que estaba justo ha lado de su casa, mientras que la azabache se dirigió a la cascada.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-pensé que ya no vendrías pequeña.

-no mi amor, perdóname pero es que me quede haciendo unas cosas en mi casa y por eso me demore un poco pero ya estoy aquí-se acerco un poco al hombre que tenía enfrente para acariciarle la mejilla.

-no te preocupes mi amor lo bueno es que ya estás aquí-la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarle los labios.

-no sabes cómo me gusta estar contigo, tu alegras mis días Souikotsu- le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas en donde quieres demostrar absolutamente toda tu felicidad.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por la pasión e intensidad del beso despojandose de sus ropas el uno del otro, estando completamente desnudos entraron al agua para amarse libremente, sin que nadie los juzgara.

Suikotsu era un señor de aproximadamente 60 años, alto, cabello color negro del cual muy poco se podía ver y a que este era cubierto casi en su totalidad con cabellos blancos, ojos color café claro, el era mejor conocido en el pueblo como Suikotsu Higurashi, uno de los hacendados más ricos del estado de puebla, llevaba siendo amante de Kanna mas de tres meses, más él no era un hombre libre ya que contaba con la responsabilidad de una esposa, a la cual había dejado de amar hace años y tres hijas mayores de edad.

-espero pronto estar a tu lado por toda nuestra vida Suikotsu-la morocha estaba en los brazos del pelinegro.

-Yo también, y veras que en un futuro dejara de ser solo un sueño para convertirse en la realidad-la estrujo lo más fuerte que pudo pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-oye tu soquete-en lo que iba entrando Miroku, Sesshomaru amasaba un pedazo de masa-¿dónde has estado toda la tarde?-interrogo el ojiambar a su hermano- no ves que necesito tu ayuda aquí en la panadería-al ver que no contestaba el castaño fue hasta él para darle un pequeño empujón- Miroku, hombre te estoy hablando y tu como siempre, estas en las nubes.

-Sesshomaru me entere de algo que a lo mejor no te va a gradar mucho- le tomo el hombro a su hermano-lo que pasa es que me entere que Kanna…..

-hombre habla que no me gusta que me dejen con la intriga.

-o pues me entere que Kanna se ha estado viendo con un hombre- al decir esto Sesshomaru se abalanzo sobre el intentando golpearlo.

-fíjate muy bien lo que dices Miroku, estas acusando a tu hermana sin tener alguna prueba-tomo la camisa de Miroku arrugándola un poco.

-por favor Sesshomaru créeme, yo sería incapaz de levantar falsos testimonios de nuestra hermana.

-entonces deja de hablar de una vez por todas-dio media vuelta para volver a la mesa en donde estaba amasando la masa.

-pero es que lo que te digo es verdad-camino hasta donde estaba su hermano para hacerlo voltear de una manera algo brusca.

-ya te dije que dejes de hablar mal de Kanna-le golpeo la cara.

-hey chicos ya llegue de rep…-al ver que sus hermanos estaban peleando se quedo boquiabierto unos segundos y después fue hacia ellos para separarlos-que les pasa, ustedes nunca habían peleado a tal grado de golpearse.

-pues este-dijo el ojiamabar dirigiéndose a Miroku- que no respeta a su hermana y cree más en las habladurías de la gente.

-con un demonio Sesshomaru ya te dije que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad-Sesshomaru ya no aguanto más su rabia e intento volver a golpearlo pero Inuyasha lo detuvo.

-¿ya estuvo bueno no? Los Taisho siempre hemos sido muy unidos y antes de discutir platicamos, no luego luego nos vamos a los golpes, no somos animales-dicho esto Sesshomaru se tranquilizo un poco- Sesshomaru por favor por primera vez piensa bien las cosas y no actúes a lo menso nada mas, ¿Qué tal si Miroku dice la verdad? Kanna últimamente ha salido mucho.

-con un carajo-grito muy enojado Sesshomaru-yo estoy seguro que kanna no ha hecho nada malo.

-¿y quién piensa que si lo he hecho?-la voz de la morocha hizo que los hermanos voltearan a la misma vez.

-estos imbéciles que me están diciendo que tienes un amante-Kanna puso cara triste-pero verdad que no es cierto mi niña-volteo a ver su hermana y al verla desanimada se desconcertó-¿pero que tienes pequeña?

-perdóname Sesshomaru en verdad perdóname, ustedes saben que yo los quiero mucho-un par de lagrimas salieron de su ojo derecho-pero es que con él es diferente, con el me siento plena, completa, protegida-se abrazo a sí misma- además lo amo y él me ama a mí.

-¿entonces es verdad lo que la gente anda diciendo de ti?-ella solo asintió-no puede ser.

-por favor discúlpame pero es que fue inevitable que yo sintiera esto.

-¿y cuanto llevan viéndose?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-tres meses-se limito a contestar la ojiazul.

-ahora mismo me dices quien es ese maldito que abuso de ti, me las va a pagar ese bastardo-dijo enojado Sesshomaru.

-no, no por favor no, me muero si le llega a pasar algo además, además-hizo una pequeña pausa-estoy embarazada- Sesshomaru y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

-no esto no puede ser- giro su cara para ver la mirada de su hermana-dime Kanna ¿en qué te he fallando?-volteo hacia sus hermanos-¿en que he fallado?- al ver que nadie contestaba fue hasta Kanna y la tomo de una manera brusca de los brazos-maldita sea dime en que te he fallado como hermano.

-Sesshomaru hombre relájate que no solucionaras nada enojándote-le dijo Miroku a la vez que lo separaba de su hermana.

-perdónenme hermanos pero es que me entregue a el porqué lo amo-se arrodillo enfrente de Sesshomaru y acto seguido el la levanto.

-no pequeña, como crees que te vas a arrodillar-la abrazo muy fuerte para después separase y verse a la cara- ¿y él lo sabe?

-no quedo que hoy iba a venir a la casa para hablar con ustedes sobre lo de nosotros y para pedirles su consentimiento para casarnos.

-muy bien, entonces aquí lo esperaremos-Sesshomaaru se sentó en el pequeño sofá que tenían en su casa.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-mamá no te preocupes no a de tardar en llegar.

-lo sé Rin pero tu padre sabia que hoy era la fiesta de nuestro aniversario y está haciendo que quede en ridículo con los demás-Naomi Higurashi era la esposa de Suikotsu Higurashi.

-ya mamá relájate no ganas nada estresándote, lo más seguro es que haya tenido pendientes del trabajo y fue a solucionarlos-hablo la otra hija de Higurashi, Sango.

-así es mamá, además los invitados no muestran ningún descontento de que mi papá no esté presente.-dijo la menor de las tres hija de Naomi y Suikotsu, Aome.

-hay ya, ustedes en lugar de que me pongan menos nerviosa hacen que me enoje mas así que váyanse de aquí que no las quiero ver-acto seguido ellas se fueron a la vez que rolaban sus ojos. Naomi siempre era bastante grosera con sus hijas, esposo y el personal de su hacienda.

Rin era la hija mayor del matrimonio Higurashi, contaba tan solo con 22 años de edad, su aspecto físico era bastante atractivo, con cabello color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules y alta, Sango era la que seguía, igual que su hermana mayor ella era bastante atractiva, alta, cabello que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros color café obscuro con un flequillo, ojos café, tenía 20 años, la menor de todas ellas era Aome Higurashi, tenía 18 años, de estatura igual a la de sus hermanas, cabello azabache con pequeños destellos azulados y un poco ondulado en las puntas, ojos de color café claro, ella era muy bonita con tan solo usar un poco de maquillaje, su cuerpo era escultural aunque como era muy tímida lo escondía debajo de ropas que no dejaban que mostrara nada. Todas ellas siempre habían sido chantajeadas por su mamá a tal grado de que a la mayor de sus hijas la obligo a casarse con Bankotsu por una desgracia que tuvo Rin hace unos meses atrás.

-hola amor, no sabes que como buena esposa que tienes que ser siempre debes estar ha lado mío – Bankotsu Fujimoto era un hombre prepotente, frio, despiadado, que no se compadecía de nada ni de nadie, por lo menos era más grande que su esposa por diez años.

-no veo el porqué de eso Bankotsu, es una fiesta y no necesito ni debo estar a tu lado todo el tiempo-Rin se enojo bastante por el comentario de su marido.

-no quieres que la gente tenga de que hablar, imagínate que han de decir que la señora del gran Fujimoto no está con su esposo-agarro a la ojichocolata de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso a la fuerza, pero ella como pudo se zafo de su agarre y le dio una cachetada.

-no me vuelvas a besar, después de lo que paso no soporto que ningún hombre me toque-dicho esto giro sobre su eje y alcanzo a sus hermanas.

-maldita sea Rin pero tarde o temprano me amaras y eso yo lo sé- saco un puro de su chaqueta de piel y lo metió en su boca.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Todos los hermanos Taisho estaban en la pequeña mesa redonda del comedor esperando la tan ansiada presencia de Suikotsu. Hasta que el sonido del timbre fue glorioso para Kanna.

-yo abro-se paro lo más rápido que pudo de la silla vieja que estaba junto al comedor.

-por favor Sesshomaru no seas tan rudo con el novio de Kanna, nosotros no podemos impedir que ellos se casen ya que ella fue la que lo eligió, solo confiemos que sea el correcto-Inuyasha tomo el hombro de su hermano para que se relajara.

-miren hermanos él es Suikotsu Higurashi-dijo entrando al comedor mientras se llevaba un pequeño mechón de cabello que tenia sobre la cara hacia atrás de su oreja-mi novio.

Al ver que era un hombre de mucha más edad que su pequeña hermana, los tres se enojaron bastante pero más Miroku a tal grado de querer golpear al hombre.

-óigame no, ¿Qué se cree usted?-se acerco Miroku a Suikotsu para intentar intimidarlo- es mucho más grande que Kanna, no, nosotros no podemos permitir que ustedes dos se casen.

-es verdad-intervino el pelinegro mayor- es mas quién nos asegura que usted no es un hombre casado que intento y logro aprovecharse de una niña ingenua.

-no, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño a mi niña-dirigió su vista a Kanna-yo la amo y si creen que he dañado su honor, como hombre que soy quiero reparar el daño y casarme con ella.

-no, usted está equivocado si cree que nosotros-Miroku señalo a sus hermanos-le vamos a permitir que se case con nuestra hermana, hombre usted ya está viejo, ya vivió la vida lo único que va a hacer es atar a kanna-se acerco a él para intentar golpearlo pero Inuyasha lo detuvo.

-Miroku por favor, yo creo que si Kanna decidió estar con él nosotros no tenemos más remedio que aceptar su decisión, pero eso sí-se acerco a Suikotsu- le advierto que si le llega a hacer algo malo a mi hermana se la vera con nosotros y le mostraremos quienes son los Taisho.

-pero eso sí, queremos que se casen lo antes posible para que la gente no empiece a señalar a Kanna.-dijo en forma autoritaria Sesshomaru.

Suikotsu no dijo absolutamente nada ya que él no era un hombre libre, pero aria todo lo posible para que Naomi le diera el divorcio que ya llevaba bastante pidiéndoselo, para poder amar al amor de su vida libremente.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-hasta que por fin llegas. Se nota que a ti no te importa nada verdad-reprocho Naomi a su esposo.

-por favor ya cállate, hoy estoy bastante feliz y no quiero que me arruines lo que queda del día con tus estúpidos reproches, hazme un favor querida, dame el divorcio que tanto te he pedido, no entiendo tu afán de seguir juntos si entre nosotros ya no hay amor, tú te encargaste de que yo ya no sintiera nada por ti.

-estás loco si crees que te voy a dar el divorcio, primero muerto ¿entiendes?, muerto.

-hay ya Naomi, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo-se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Suikotsu fue hasta donde estaban los sembradíos de su hacienda, quería relajarse, despejar su mente y pensar que haría con Kanna y Naomi, lo único que si sabía era que quería estar por el resto de su vida con su amada Kanna.

-hola suegrito-lo saco de sus pensamientos Bankotsu-vi que hace un momento estaba discutiendo con doña Naomi, a lo mejor mi suegra se entero que usted tiene una amante- Suikotsu se quedo sorprendido al escuchar decir eso a Bankotsu- así es como escucho, yo se que tiene una amante,

-no intentare negarlo porque es verdad,-bajo de su caballo-pero no tengo que decirte nada mas-estaba a punto de irse pero encaro a su nuero antes-pero eso si te digo que ya me tienes arto y te juro que voy a alejar a mi hija de ti, daré todo de mi para que tu y Rin se divorcien lo antes posible-giro sobre su eje y camino derecho hasta su caballo.

-eso sí que no, maldito viejo infeliz no me dejas otras más que matarte.

_Espero les haya gustado, yo sé que no soy buena escritora y que me falta mucho por aprender pero hago lo que puedo para poder complacerlos (: espero sus comentarios para ver que tal les pareció! Nos vemos, Saludos y pasen una hermosa semana._

_Ahh y también avisarles que en cuanto tenga más tiempo continuare mis otras dos historias (: _

_Besos.. *Dani*_


End file.
